moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Operation Knightfall
' * * |side2=' ' * |commanders1= Arthur Langley Alexander Grayson Odron Twinhammer Celesanna Wintersong |commanders2= Greyja † |forces1= |forces2= |casual1=Heavy |casual2=Annihilation (presumed) }} Operation Knightfall '''was a name given to the skirmish held between the Grand Alliance and a rogue army of Undead orchestrated by the Former Warchief Sylvanas Windrunner. Following the Fourth War and its peaceful ending, Windrunner was sent into running with the Alliance and Horde searching the globe for her whereabouts. That, including the weakened state of Stormwind with the costs and lives having been made in the previous conflict have left the Kingdom vulnerable. The defense of the Kingdom was made. October 23rd - Beginnings Upon the eve of the twenty third, Alliance men and women gathered in Darkshire on troubling news. The threat of undead having made landfall on the shores of Stranglethorn. Surely, a paramount issue for the Kingdom. Dwarven allies were the majority, while minor appearances of other notable faces. Talk was made and the issue of the Stormwind Guard on its whereabouts was questioned. In the end, the choice to evacuate the townspeople was decided and the forces of the Alliance would use Darkshire as a staging point. Their next step being the pass into Stranglethorn to the south. October 24th - Battle of the Canyon It was the time to strike. Their charge came down upon the southern slopes of Duskwood to meet whatever threat lurked in the northern jungles of Stranglethorn. Reports had arrived of the ever increasing numbers of the undead. A swarm of insects devouring all in their path. Yet, when they arrived at their destination, there was nothing to be found. No ghouls or skeletons. Nothing. That was until the Marshal shone a torch through the thick darkness on the still armies. And without warning, they were upon them. A tide of flesh and steel. Waves of unrelenting vigor in necromantic strength. The small forces fought bravely through the unending threats until there was but barely half left. Victory seemed assured. And then she came. A Valkyr; torn from the shadows to aid the undead in their plight. Her hands raised and before long, the numbers of undead began to rise. Shambling to life once again to fight in the name of their '''Queen. They soon found they held no match against such a force. For whenever they attempted a blow at the valkyr, more undead would swallow them whole. And whenever they cleaved through enough undead, the valkyr would raise them again. A perpetual cycle. A decision had to be made. The canyon separating Stranglethorn and Duskwood was brought down. Boulders rivaling the size of ogres crashing down upon the undead and stopping their advance. For the moment. Their peace would be made and aid requested from the capital and other various sources. October 25th - Gathering Arms As the Undead hordes battered against the mountainside for entry, the forces of the Alliance cast their voice to all corners of the world. An attempt for support was made to counter the unexpected foe. In someway, they could defend. In someway they could protect the Kingdom. Kaldorei Sentinels, Westfall Cavarly and Dwarven Riflemen. All were called to cast their lot in with the defenders of the land. October 26th - Brightwood Skirmish It was when a scout returned to Duskwood informing of the undead horde's advance, did the Alliance troops begin to mobilize. Talk of a growing force began in the room as the undead hit both the Rotting Orchard and took relative ease in dispatching the Kaldorei soldiers meant to slow them. A barrier was constructed around the town of Darkshire's southern guard, while troops of the Alliance marched to Brightwood Grove. There, they were met by the undead that had stalked them in the trees. A collective spellwork by the Lord Magnus and few other warlocks caught the forest in a blaze. While the fires raged and cooked, the charred corpses clattered to the earth with the undead roasted to a crisp. But, that was not all. The army of undead was not yet vanquished, as its Valkyr leader paraded along with them. They two were fought and brought to the knee, leading to the spectral being to resurrect them as she did the previous nights. While the first time was completed well enough, her second incantation was stuttered. Inevitably, the magic was halted altogether by Lord Magnus's handiwork and the valkyr was left without troops to her aid. Through questioning at the sight, Sylvanas is lead to believe the ringleader to the entire cause. Her enjoyment in seeing the races of the living scamper about her doing. Still, as the Alliance began their questioning, the undead had not had their fill. Hundreds more came pouring from the mountainside leading into the Twilight Grove. A tide of flesh and steel clattering down and overwhelming the Alliance forces. Forced to flee, the valkyr was quickly dealt with in a relatively simple manner before the chase was given. Even at the riverside to Elwynn forest, the Alliance found themselves trapped. Was it not for the sudden engagement by the Gold Coast cavalry, they wold have not made it to Eastvale alive. October 27th - Endgame Everything was in order. Forces were beginning to mobilize upon Eastvale in opposition to the undead threat. Time was of the essence and the Alliance were running out of both. As most their numbers were collecting reinforcements, the sound of battle had begun anew. The undead had been sighted already crossing the narrow riverbed south of them towards the heart of Elwynn. It was a heavy task, but one Arthur, Odron and Grayson decided upon themselves. The trio fought against the overwhelming odds for some time until much of their forces began to arrive. The Dwarven Vanguard, the Valorborne, the Eastern Pinnacle. Their numbers were added to the mix, yet none seemed to bend the tide in their favor. The events were bleak. The Alliance having been swamped by undead as they had been the previous nights. Many began to fall from their harrowing injuries, as the Marshal himself defended many troops with his own body. Speaks and blades sticking from his body, yet he pressed on. It was finally, when all hoped seemed lost, did the cavalry arrive. Knights of Gold Coast, Soldiers of Duskwood and Stormwind Guardsmen. All marched through the undead masses. The battle was won as quickly as it seemed to be overwhelming the Alliance. Elwynn had been guaranteed a future, with Duskwood seeing repairs very soon. The injured would be brought to Stormwind. The dead would be burnt the following days in memory. A pyre for all of Elwynn to see and be reminded for those who gave their lives... so that others might live. Gallery ---- Knightfall1.png Knightfall2.png Knightfall3.png Knightfall4.png Knightfall5.png Knightfall6.png Knightfall7.png Knightfall8.png Knightfall9.png Knightfall10.png Knightfall11.png Knightfall12.png Knightfall13.png Knightfall14.png Category:Events Category:Campaigns